Welcome to Oblivion
by Cadet Eyes
Summary: Maybe Eternity wasn't so bad after all. Tag to Swan Song


**Zomg. hi. yay! =^_^= haha sooo uh i wrote this at my desk at work while waiting for work to come in, so if it sucks i'm sorry. i'm actually kinda proud of it. i dunno why.**

**Takes place after Swan Song, with Sam and Adam in hell. Title is a Madina Lake song**

**Disclaimer: sadly, not mine :( none of it. nope, not even that**

Sam didn't know how long it had been since he jumped into the Pit. Days, months, years. It could have been only a few hours earth time. It didn't matter. Everything felt like an eternity in Hell. Sam was really starting to hate that word.

An Eternity since he fell.

An Eternity since Lucifer last left him alone.

An Eternity since he was able to take a breath without feeling pain.

An Eternity since Adam moved or made any noise next to him.

That's what worried Same the most. He hoped, prayed, that Adam was still alive, which was a strange thing to wish for in Hell. To still be live. But they had never died, really, just fallen. They were the only things there with a pulse, with life. With a soul.

After another eternity of Sam wishing that Adam would show any signs of life, he did. Sam watched as Adam groaned, opened his eyes, sighed heavily, and closed them again, knowing all to well what he was thinking.

_Anywhere but here._

Poor Adam, Sam thought. He didn't deserve any of this. He was just an innocent kid who happened to have John Winchester as a father. Maybe if they had been able to stop the Apocalypse before it even started, Adam would be living his apple pie life, back in college, maybe with a girl, and definitely with his mom.

Instead he was here, serving a punishment he didn't deserve. That no one deserved. Except Sam, maybe.

_Just another thing to add to the growing list of things I've screwed up._

Sam laughed at that. He deserved this. Him and Him alone.

He wasn't strong enough to stop Azazel, stop Dean from dying, stop Lillith, stop the end of the world.

Some might argue that he did stop the Apocalypse, but he knew better. If it wasn't for Dean and that damn army man jammed in the ash tray, Sam knew he wouldn't have been strong enough to take over. So he deserved forever in Hell. He just wished someone would save Adam.

As soon as he finished the thought (the only thing that didn't take and eternity) He was falling. But not in the traditional way. He was falling... Up? Before Sam could question this sudden change, he found himself lying on his back, feeling very cold.

It took him a moment before he realized that he wasn't feeling cold, he just wasn't feeling like he was burning. He felt, dare he say it, Normal.

"Sam! Wake up!" Adam yelled from somewhere next to him. Sam smiled a little, glad that Adam wasn't in the box any more.

"Come on, Sam!" This time the yell was accompanied by an annoying shaking. Deciding to comply, Sam opened his eyes to a beautifully bright moon and a starry night, his half-brothers infectious smile at the very edge of his peripheral.

Sitting up, Sam looked at Adam, his smile just as wide as the younger Winchesters.

"We're-" Sam started.

"Home!" Adam finished.

"Not quite," came a voice from in front of them. "But you are close."

"Chuck?" Sam asked, confused.

"Not exactly," was the reply that came accompanied by a smile.

"God." Adam stated. This time the reply was a nod.

"Sometimes, Salvation isn't a perfect afterlife spent in Heaven," Chuck stated. "Say Hi to Dean for me."

With a flash of light, he was gone.

It was a few minutes later when Sam smiled again and stood. He started walking into the night, his little brother keeping step at his side. They had no idea there they were, where they were going, or even what year it was, but that was okay. They had and entire lifetime to find the answers.

Maybe Eternity wasn't so bad after all.

**I would jsut like to mention that i don't really like the idea of Chuck as God. it just doesn't make sense to me. and to jsut throw that in there at the end of the season after everything seemed like the writers didn't know what they were doing (no offense to the writers, i love them and their amazing-ness)**

**so yeah, please review. i'm open to anything you have to say. Love Ya =^_^=**


End file.
